


Torture

by LokiLover84



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Hyungwon Is A Tease, M/M, Shownu Has Had Enough, Strawberries, Torture Featuring Fruit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-11
Updated: 2019-02-11
Packaged: 2019-10-26 10:09:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17743904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LokiLover84/pseuds/LokiLover84
Summary: Hyungwon knows how seductive he looks when eating fruit. That's kind of the point. And if it makes Hyunwoo lose control, well, who is he to complain?





	Torture

Torture. 

 

That was the only way Hyunwoo could describe what Hyungwon was doing. The younger man had been seated at the kitchen table for the past quarter hour, sprawled gracefully, effortlessly, in his seat. A bowl of fresh strawberries rested in a bowl on the table, and with his free hand, Hyungwon reached out occasionally and scooped up one of the blood red fruits before raising it to his lips. 

 

It was this motion that was driving Hyunwoo insane. 

 

He knew he should he focusing on the papers sprawled on the space before him, various words and phrases needing his attention, but each time he looked at them, random descriptors seemed to leap off the page at him. 

 

_ Beautiful. Alluring. Bait. Goad.  _ Taunt. 

 

And his eyes would slide back to the younger man, watching obsessively as Hyungwon’s plump lips parted, white teeth flashing as they sank into the crimson fruit. 

 

Hyungwon knew exactly what he was doing, and he had to hide numerous smirks behind the cover of his book as he reached for one strawberry at a time. He was aware that Hyunwoo was watching him, and had been for a while. He also knew that the older man was completely engrossed, as he hadn’t noticed that Hyungwon had failed to turn a single page in his book since he’d sank into his chair more than fifteen minutes ago. It had Hyungwon on edge, wondering just how long Hyunwoo’s self-control would last. 

 

He hoped it wouldn’t be too much longer. He wanted relief from the leader, and he wasn’t sure how much more he could submit himself to before his own need overwhelmed him. 

 

His eyes sparkled as he was struck with an idea, and he closed his book slowly, placing it carefully on the wooden surface of the table before grabbing one of the last handful of strawberries. He raised his hand slowly, his eyes darting to Hyunwoo, who looked like a deer caught in headlights when Hyungwon caught him staring. But Hyunwoo couldn’t have looked away if he’d been threatened, and Hyungwon’s lips curved in a knowing smile as he tipped his head back, dangling the fruit over his mouth before lowering it slowly between his parted lips, moaning softly as he bit into the juicy fruit, a drop of red dew dripping over his bottom lip and trailing down his chin. 

 

Hyunwoo had had enough. He was tired of Hyungwon’s teasing, which he was now aware was what the younger man had been doing the entire time, and he was no longer content to sit with a semi-hard-on when Hyungwon obviously wanted more from the leader. 

 

Hyunwoo stood, the legs of his chair scraping along the polished wooden floor, and he slapped his hands on the table. Hyungwon barely managed not to jump, but instead chewed the berry slowly, swallowing it and licking his lips before he spoke. 

 

“Is something the matter, hyung?”

 

Hyunwoo’s jaw dropped a little and he inhaled sharply. 

 

“The matter? Oh, Hyungwon, I think you know  _ exactly  _ what the matter is.”

 

The younger man’s eyes widened fractionally as the leader practically stalked around the table. Rarely had any of the members seen anything other than the soft side Hyunwoo; he had earned the nickname Papa Bear because of his similarities to a stuffed bear, not the ferocity of a living one. 

 

Except now the  sobriquet could clearly refer to the danger that came with facing a grizzly, and Hyungwon was caught in the crosshairs. 

 

Hyunwoo paused to look at the younger man when he reached his side, and a feral smile twitched his lips when he saw the nervous look in Hyungwon’s eyes. He reached out, gripping the younger man’s upper arms gently but firmly, and pulled him from the chair. Hyungwon had barely gained his feet when Hyunwoo crouched, wrapping his arms around Hyungwon’s legs, and stood with a soft grunt, Hyungwon now draped over his shoulder. 

 

Hyungwon let out a squawk of disbelief and outrage. 

 

“Hyunwoo, put me down, right now!”

 

His screech attracted some attention from a couple of the other members of the group, and Jooheon came to investigate, grinning when he came face to face with Hyungwon’s backside and a smirking Hyunwoo. He stepped back from the kitchen doorway, allowing the leader to pass with his squirming armload, and waved at Hyungwon when the older man glared at him. 

 

“Have fun, hyung!”

 

Hyungwon only groaned. 

 

Hyunwoo carried the slightly taller man to their room, ignoring the looks he got from at least two other members of the group. He stepped into the safety and comfort of the familiar space and kicked the door closed behind him. He practically tossed the younger man onto his full sized bed, before hurriedly locking the door, then turning his attention back to Hyungwon. 

 

“You know you’re gonna get punished, right?”

 

The younger man made a soft, choked noise and Hyunwoo smiled, his usual soft curving lips. 

 

“Clothes off. Now.”

 

The younger man slid from the bed, swiftly shedding his clothes before crawling back onto the bed, dropping his chest to the mattress and tucking his legs under him, leaving his ass exposed to the older man. 

 

Hyunwoo took the few steps over to the bed, a hand coming to caress one of Hyungwon’s unmarked asscheeks, chuckling softly when the younger man flinched with nerves. 

 

“Ten, I think. Count for me, baby.”

 

Hyunwoo’s hand came down without warning onto the warm flesh, and Hyungwon yelped. 

 

“O-one.”

 

Hyunwoo crooned, slapping twice in quick succession, and Hyungwon counted. 

 

The next half-dozen slaps alternated from one cheek to the other, Hyungwon counting each obediently. 

 

“Ten!”

 

He practically sobbed out the last number, and Hyunwoo moved to comfort him, fingertips trailing feather-light over the abused flesh. 

 

“You’re so good for me, Hyungwon. Do you think you deserve a reward for taking your punishment so well?”

 

The younger man nodded, nuzzling into the pillow under his head and Hyunwoo chuckled. 

 

“Alright. Roll over sweetheart.”

 

Hyungwon hissed as he did so, whimpering softly as his reddened flesh brushed against the slightly rough covers underneath him. Hyunwoo smirked when Hyungwon settled onto his back, his cock already half hard. 

 

“Did you like your punishment? Such a dirty boy. Next time I may need to be a bit more creative. We can’t have you liking them too much, since that defeats the purpose.”

 

Hyungwon sighed and nodded as Hyunwoo slid onto the bed, climbing between Hyungwon’s legs, which he spread helpfully to give Hyunwoo room to lay. He wasted no time, opening his mouth and allowing Hyunwon’s cock to slide between his lips. The younger man gasped at the sensation, moaning as Hyunwoo’s mouth moved lower, finally stopping when the entire length of the younger man’s cock was sheathed in his throat. Hyungwon glanced down at him, eyes locking with his leader’s gaze, before flicking down to watch as Hyunwoo’s throat bulged where Hyungwon was encased in the pale column of his neck. 

 

Hyunwoo hummed, making Hyungwon try to thrust his hips upward, but Hyunwoo’s hands came up to grip his slender thighs, holding him immobile. So instead he writhed as much as he could while Hyunwoo pushed him closer to his release. 

 

“H-Hyunwoo -  _ ah!  _ I  _ can’t - !” _

 

The older man didn’t answer, just hummed a bit deeper and suddenly Hyungwon was flung off the edge of his precipice, back bowing as he spilled down Hyunwoo’s throat, keening as he was swept up in his orgasm. 

 

When he finally was able to think, he found himself held in the protective grip of Hyunwoo’s arms. The older man smiled at him, brushing a kiss on his forehead. 

 

“Sleep, baby.”

 

Hyungwon hummed in agreement, snuggling closer to his leader and smiling softly when Hyunwoo spoke. 

 

“Baby. Next time you want something from me, maybe try not to torture me so much?”

 

Hyungwon giggled softly. 

 

“I’ll try, but I make no promises.”


End file.
